THE ORIGINS OF CARL
by TheDerpyWriter21
Summary: A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, the was a boy named Carl on a planet infested with evil monkeys. One day he gained newfound powers and is now determined to liberate the world of evil monkey. With the help of his discovered friends, he and his friends will not be stopped by anything to liberate his world and defeat the evil Chimichanga.
1. THE ORIGINS OF CARL: Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there was a boy named Carl. He was a nice little boy until he fell into a mound of acid while lightning and a nuke struck him. He was forever changed that day. He had these abilities to fly, regenerate his health rapidly, move as fast as the speed of light, and make GUNS. Guns was his favorite hobby. He would test his prototypes on poor little monkeys and birds. He hated birds and monkeys with the name Chimichanga. When he was a baby, a monkey came in with two machine guns and killed his family. He would vow revenge on that monkey ever since that day. In his world monkeys were PURE EVIL. They were the evilest thing on his world. They were dictators, tyrants, serial killers, and terrorists. One year later, Carl saw a girl getting attacked by monkeys. Carl, seeing the girl, summoned his minigun and shot all the monkey until they were bloody carcasses. Some escaped.

"FRIGGIN MONKEYS, GET LOST YOU STUPID ANIMALS!"

He helped the girl up and asked for her name. She had dark skin, black hair, brown eyes, and she wore black jeans, a shirt, and a leather jacket. She was not hurt at all.

"My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jess," said the girl. She spoke very good English, even though she was Mexican.

"Well Jess, I am a rebel, trying to fight the evil dictators, the monkeys. Wanna join?" asked Carl.

"Sure," said Jess.

Carl then took her to his lair. It was a castle on a hill overlooking miles and miles of grasslands as so nothing could surprise attack the fortress. It was made of a special steel that was so strong that nothing can break it. There were security drones and turrets that analyzed every square inch of the hill and field. Carl led Jess to the edge of a pool of acid.

"What you doing-AHHHHH!" screamed Jess as she fell into the pool of acid. At the same time, lightning struck the pool of acid and Jess came flying out of the acid.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" screamed Jess at the top of her lungs.

"Everything, that's what's wrong me," answered Carl calmly. "That pool of acid that you fell in that was struck with lightning at the same time gave you the powers to shapeshift and grow wings."

"Oooh, so I can be like Maximum Ride but better, WHAT'S NOT WRONG WITH YOU?" said Jess excitedly ready to test out her new abilities.

"Be careful though as you have to get used to forming wings or shapeshifting. It might take a few attempts but thank God you can delete what you create on you. Also is you shapeshift, you have the ability to easily turn back into your original form is you want."

"Also by the way, I had a two sisters that were taken from me by a group of monkeys saying that they were goons for a monkey called Chimichanga-" Jess began to say but Carl interrupted her.

"FRIGGEN CHIMICHANGA I WILL DESTROY THAT MONKEY ONE DAY TO BLOODY CORPSE" shouted Carl.

"Anyway…" Jess said cautiously,"What I was going to say was that their names was Amanda and Ellis were kidnapped by those monkeys so can we save them?"

"YES WE WILL SAVE THEM AND THEN LET THEM JOIN OUR CLUB AND THEN DESTROY THAT FRIGGIN MONKEY!" screamed Carl.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP YELLING?" screamed Jess back.

"BECAUSE I HATE THAT MONKEY, FRIGGIN CHIMICHANGA!" scream Carl even louder.


	2. THE SECOND FRIEND: Chapter 2

After the long conversation, Carl showed Jess her quarters. I was very big and spacious with a bed in the corner with curtains all around it for privacy. Next there was a wardrobe with a variety of fancy, not fancy, and combat clothes that suspiciously had almost all her size of clothes in it. There was also a wardrobe for her that had an assortment of leather jackets. There were also an assortment of girly supplies, such as nail polish, curling irons, and hair brushes, all on a massive desk with a lot of drawers and multiple computers on it. There was also a water station and a night stand near the bed.

"Don't worry, I don't stalk you," said Carl calmly.

"You must be super rich for a boy," Jess said with amazement.

"I use my resources to a maximum, even though it doesn't look like it, said Carl.

Jess, still amazed walked into her bathroom. It was enormously big and had two tubs, five showers, three dryer machines that you could stand in if you were cold, and ten sinks. There were tons of soap towels in cabinets that were all over the place.

"Goodnight I will see you tomorrow and we will try to find your "sisters" tomorrow," said Carl and left leaving Jessica open mouthed at everything she owned.

The following morning Jess woke up showered, dressed into her favorite clothes, and went out to meet Carl. He was standing waiting for her.

"Took you long enough, anyways, time to EAT," said Carl and clapped his hands twice.

A table and many chairs surrounding it popped out of the ground. It held pastries, meat, bread, soups, eggs and bread, fruit, and some other gourmet dishes. Carl and Jess started eating and ate as much as they could before they full. Once they were done, the table and chairs lowered down and everything had been as before.

"Now then, let us get armored up and ready to defeat the monkeys and save your friends. WE ARE COMING FOR YOU AMANDA AND WHATEVER JESS' OTHER SISTER IS!" exclaimed Carl.

He took Jess to the weapons room. There were bows, knifes, guns, arrows, bullets, and any other weapons you could think of. There were different kinds of ammunition for the bullets and arrows too such as explosive, extremely sharp, armor piercing, and others.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY WEAPONS?!" said Jess in wonder.

Carl handed her a quivers of arrows, a long bow, a belt, and combat gear.

"I read your mind and it seems like you have a fondness in bow and arrows. I going to give you a long bow, a quiver of arrows that generate so you have unlimited of the standard type, and an arm guard. You will also be equipped with knives on connected to your combat gear on the side of your thighs, and you will also have a belt that has food, water, painkillers, first aid kit, and water purification tablets. The combat armor you will be wearing will absorb punches, bullets, and knives." explained Carl.

"WHY ARE YOU SO PREPARED?" said Jess in wonder.

As that moment a boy with an exoskeleton crashed in from above the room, bringing rocks and dust down. Carl summoned his guns and Jess drew her bow, the boy raised his hands.

"Woah there, I'm not here to harm you, I'm here to join you team." He smiled, "The name's Connor."


	3. THE MISSION: Chapter 3

"H-h-h-how did you get past me security and all those drones" said Carl.

"Easy, I just broke all your drones and smashed through the top of the castle." said Connor.

"Excuse me, what is going on!" said Jess.

*Sigh*"Now I have to do the hard work of fixing everything," said Carl. He clapped his hand and a sensor started scanning the castle and the land around it. When the scan was done, a bunch of fixing drones came out and starting fixing the broken drones and the ceiling in the wall Connor had made.

When everything was finished, Carl turned his attention back to Conner.

"Now why should I let you join?" Carl questioned Connor.

"Because I am very good at hand to hand combat with exoskeletons and I like guns too." answered Connor.

"Great! You're in! I love guns too!" said Carl and both of them fist pumped.

"AM I NONEXISTENT BECAUSE NO ONE IS NOTICING ME!" screamed Jessica at the top of her lungs, hands on her hips.

"Sorry" Carl and Connor mumbled apologetically.

"Now, since we are done, let's find my friends," demanded Jess.

"But first, I need to get me and Connor ready." said Carl. "We won't take long."

Jess left the room and Carl pressed a button and both him and Connor were lowered down to a room where a rack of new exoskeleton suits were waiting. Exoskeleton suits were mind blowing rare but somehow, Carl knew how to make them and now had an infinite supply.

"Pick one. Their the newest version. Machine guns on the wrist and a minigun on the back that can deploy on notice." Carl said proudly.

"Cool!" Connor said excitedly and picked on of the suits. "Mine is almost wasted."

When Connor was done Carl was dressed in his combat gear. Carl had two laser emitters on his wrists, two ballistic knives on the side of his thighs, a best containing C4, bombs, water purification tablets, food, and system hackers that look like a robotic bugs. He was carrying a backpack that had a water pump, food generator, two machetes, and water canteens that were triple insulated. He was carrying an M16 assault rifle with an underslung grenade launcher. They came up and Jess started to lead them where Amanda and Ellis were. They came to a forest and Carl gave Connor a machete and they started chopping silently. At night they rested in hammocks to keep the bugs from reaching them. One day, when they were walking, a group of monkeys surrounded them. Carl, Connor, and Jess stood back to back, prepared to fight. I was only when Carl saw the Chimichanga Swastika when then he started to fight.

"DIE YOU FRIGGIN CHIMICHANGA MONKEY GOONS!" screamed Carl, dropping his M16 and summoning two miniguns and started lighting all of them up. Connor joined and started punching monkeys so hard that they flew into trees and the trees BROKE because of how fast the dead monkeys were flying. Jess also helped, using her bow so fast her hands were a blur and arrows were coming out like a machinegun. When the trio finished the land around them was full of blood, monkeys, and fallen trees. Carl dismissed his guns and to a drink of water.

"We must be close. Come on!" said Carl. They arrived at the destination and found… nothing.


	4. THE RESCUE: Chapter 4

"Wha-HOW?!" wailed Jess while Carl and Connor observe the empty area in the forest jungle.

"I-I-I m-m-m-mi-i-i-i-is-s-s-s-s my sisters!" Jess screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shhhh!" said Carl. "Do you hear that?"

They all ducked in the bushes and became silent, only occasional sniffles here and there. There was a dull wrrr and a the ground lowered to reveal an underground passage where monkeys were marching in. Instantaneously Jess became happy.

"My sisters might still be alive!" Jess exclaimed. "Shhhhhh we have to be quiet in order to- guys?" as Jess was just talking to empty air as Carl with his two recently summon miniguns and Connor loading up his machine guns stomped down the ramp. Some of the monkey heard the commotion and went to the scene, prepared to shoot, but all they got were bullets to the face and body. Jess caught up to them as they approached two hallways.

"Jess and Conner, you take the left hallway, I take the right. Be careful and may the llamas be with you," Carl said and they parted.

Connor and Jess walked down the hallway, Connor first and Jess second. The lights were flickering on and off and they walked cautiously. Every noise seemed magnified even the sound of their feet. All of a sudden they heard pounding and muffled noises at the end of the hallway. Connor and Jess rushed to a heavily fortified steel door and Connor kicked it off its hinges. There in the room were Jess' sister Ellis and Amanda, shackled to the wall. The eyes were wide open and their voices were muffled because of cloths on their mouths as if they were trying to say something. But then someone said "Welcome, welcome." Jess and Connor turned but it was too late. Something hit them on the back of their heads and everything was black.

Carl was walking down the hallway with a calm expression on his face. Holding his minigun he walked carefully as to not make any noise. All of a sudden a net came down on him and monkeys were holding every corner of it. Carl calmly dismissed his gun and pulled out his ballistic knives and shot two of the monkey with it. Then, he cut the robes that were restraining him and stabbed the other two monkeys. He looked around and up and down for any other signs of trouble. He continued on. There was a door at the end of the hallway. Carl placed C4 on the door and stood back while summoning a FN Scar. He blew the door up and not to his surprise, there was two burning monkey corpses where the door had been. They had tried to surprise attack him. He walked in and there was two doors. Carl had the feeling one was booby trapped. He set down the robot hackers to look in. Not only were they for hacking but also for surveillance. He saw a booby trap in one so he ordered the robot to set it off.

"That was for them to think that I died." Thought Carl as the door blew up in a burst of flames.

He bust the other door and pointed his FN Scar inside.

"If you move, your friends are dead." In the large and spacious room, twenty yards in front of him, was Chimichanga, thirty of his goon, and… his friends, cuffed, gagged, and kneeling on the ground with monkeys pointing their guns at the side of all his friends' head.


	5. THE ESCAPE: Chapter 5

Carl didn't move at all for fearing he would hurt his friends.

"Drop the gun," said Chimichanga "Now."

Carl dropped the gun and the guards moved in on him, ready to shoot him in a moments notice. The guards that pointed the gun to his friends left them and advanced toward Carl. Soon Carl was in a circle of guns pointing directly at him. Chimichanga was still near his friends. The monkey stepped forward.

"I have a preposition, if you beat me- WHAT THE HECK?!" exclaimed Chimichanga as a moody teen walked in. His name was Kevin.

"What's happening here?" asked Kevin. He seemed bored, disinterested, and sick.

"FIRE AT THE MOODY TEEN!" screamed Chimichanga and all the monkeys ignored Carl and shot the moody teen until he was a bloody corpse. But before that Kevin was dying of cancer and so he was dead even before he hit the ground.

"Now where were we-" said Chimichanga but was interrupted by a punch in the face by Carl, who was not noticed while all the monkeys were intent on firing the moody teen. Carl then put Chimichanga in a headlock and aimed a ballistic knife at her face.

"If you let me and my friends go, I will free your leader, though I am VERY tempted to kill this FRIGGIN MONKEY THAT KILLED MY PARENTS AS IF YOU MONKEYS WOULD UNDERSTAND!" screamed Carl at the top of his lungs.

The monkeys understood so they dropped their weapons willingly and kicked them away. There was an escape on the back of the room and so Carl escaped with his friends, still aiming his knife at Chimichanga. Then they ran, they ran as fast as they could to Carl's castle, night and day, for the fear of being followed. When they got to the castle everyone celebrated and sit and the grand table for some ice cream and soda.

"Now," said Carl, we must go to the ritual of making superpowers for those of you who don't." Carl lined up Amanda, Conner, and Ellis to separate cauldrons of acid. "Amanda, you will have the abilities to grow wings, shapeshift, and have deadly accuracy on a bow, the same as Jess. Ellis you will have the ability to throw explosive pink glitter, the ability to turn things pink, except your eyes, the ability to summon paintball weapons that explode on contact with your enemy, and the ability to telepathy with someone I don't know yet. Connor, you will have super strength, the ability to be one with the machine, and the ability to observe things very carefully. Now step into the acid to receive your superpowers."

"HOW DOES THAT EVEN RELATE TO SUPERPOWER?!" They all shouted. "Just step in it and you'll be done." Carl said tiredly.

They all reluctantly stepped into the cauldrons of acids and lightning struck them as they fell into the cauldrons, causing them to fly out as Jess did when lightning struck them.

"Congrats, you all have your powers now, try testing them." said Carl.

As they were all testing their new powers Connor as Carl a question.

"Umm, Carl, you know my exoskeleton right? It's still a the layer with the monkeys." Connor said nervously.

"What? Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I always have contingency plan is my exoskeletons are taken away." said Carl. Carl summoned a button. He pressed and from a window you could see a mushroom cloud forming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" screamed everyone. They look out the window as the cloud grew bigger and closer to them.

"Don't worry, I put upgraded my castle," said Carl calmly as he clapped his hands.

As Carl clapped his hands, the castle began to shake under their feet. It was sinking into the ground as to avoid the blast. Though his castle was invincible, it was not invincible to Carl's exoskeletons and the bomb Carl put in all of his exoskeletons as it was over one million times stronger but only five times bigger than the strongest nuke in the galaxy. As they finally submerged underground, a huge slab of metal that was designed to resist Carl's bombs slid over the top of the hill. When the blast hit the hill, it was like an earthquake. Things were shaking like crazy in the castle and everyone was trying to stand up straight. When the blast finally subsided, the castle rose up and everyone rushed to the windows to look at the damage. There was no blast mark, but everything for miles and miles, even the trees, were destroyed. They could look as far as they could see.

"If you are trying to liberate the world from monkeys, then why don't you use that beautiful bomb you created. EXPLOSIONS!" said Connor, looking at the the grass that formed after the explosion of the bomb because of how grass regenerated fast in this world.

"I wouldn't use the wondrous creation on the monkeys because one, it is too destructive and would probably destroy all resources and two, it wouldn't be the fun way to kill all the stupid, evil, and dictator-like monkeys," Carl answered enthusiastically.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOUR DEMENTED AND DARK MINDS!?" screamed Jess, scared of what Carl could do if he wanted to do it.

"It's just how we think," said Carl and Connor at the same time.

"Come outside guys, the explosion was not radioactive. I really need to make some houses around here for you guys." said Carl.

As they walked out, they played games and danced around, as all little kids do as they were all about the age 10.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" screamed Ellis as a blue box appeared out of mid-air.

"Get ready," said Carl to everyone as the blue box descended.

"It seems familiar..." said Jess and Amanda at it descended.


	6. THE DOCTOR: Chapter 6

Everyone braced themselves and looked as the box opened.

"Okay everyone, let's be calm and greet this stranger politel- THE PERSON IS A MONKEY LOVER!" screamed Carl as the person walked out holding a monkey.

Carl took out a gigantic rocket launcher and blasted the blue telephone box to smithereens. The monkey and the person flew as burning corpses and hit the ground with a soft thud, setting the grass around it with fire. All of a sudden the person was suddenly extinguished and began regenerating into a different person. Carl's friends started to hid behind him.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL DISTURBING," said Carl as the person stood up and looked at their surroundings. He turn to look at his device.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TARDIS?!" screamed the man.

"What the heck is a tar dis?" said Carl, confused.

"YOU ! #$%^&^%$# #$%^%$# KIDS ARE VERY IMMATURE AND IRRESPONSIBLE!" screamed the man, directing all his rage at Carl.

"Geez, take a chill pill man and watch the profanity around my friends will ya? Besides, I can make you a bunch of those blue telephone boxes that you are all sobby about now. Why do you care about it anyway?" questioned Carl, very confused at the man.

"THAT CANNOT BE REPLACED. YOU KIDS HAVE BLOWN UP A ONE OF A KIND TIME TRAVELING MACHINE YOU FRIGGIN KIDS!" screamed the man even louder.

"Geez like I said, take a chill pill and I can give you the power of time travel if you want and some other additional powers and hey, that was my saying." said Carl casually, now understanding.

"ITS WAS MY BABE, MY MONA LISA, MY FAVORI-what did you say?" he said finally comprehending what Carl just said.

"I said that I can give you the powers to time travel, as well as other powers. By the way I'm Carl, and these are me friends, Connor, Amanda, Ellis, and Jess," said Carl, pointing to each one of his friends as he said their name.

"Well, I am the 10th Doctor now because of how you blew me up. Now show me how I get my powers," said the Doctor. Carl led his team and the Doctor away.

"He really doesn't look like a doctor," Carl whispered to Jess. She nodded in agreement and they led the way to the power room.

"HOW DOES THIS GIVE ME MY POWERS?!" screamed the Doctor looking at the pot of acid in front of him.

Carl began to speak, ignoring the Doctor, "By my calculations, this pot of acid will give you time travel, and give you the ability to summon sonic screwdrivers, whatever those are. You may now jump in."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAAAA-" screamed the Doctor as he was pushed into the acid.

As usual the light struck him a he came out flying and hit the ground.

"YOU ARE A ! #$%$# Q #$%$#$%^%$# #$ CRAZY BOY!" screamed the Doctor, "But thank you for the powers I can feel them running in me veins." He summoned a sonic screwdrived and tased Connor.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A DOCTOR!" screamed Connor, clutching at his side.

At that moment they faint "help" from outside the castle. The group raced outside and saw two people. The boy was carrying a girl and had a Deadpool suit on.

"Please help us," he said weakly from exhaustion and his wounds, "Please help her, she is about to die."


	7. MORE FRIENDS: Chapter 7

"QUICK, PUT HER ON THE BED!" Carl shouted. When she was on the bed Carl clapped his hands and a squad of medical drones came in and started to treat her.

"FRIGGIN RICH BOY!" Jess shouted as drones came in and started diagnosing of how bad it was and if it could be fixed. After several minutes, the lead drone came though and told Carl the results.

" _She is beyond our capabilities and therefore we cannot heal him. The boy can be healed. Both are advised to be dunked into power pools for full regeneration and powers."_ said the drone.

"Okay I understand," said Carl. "Okay everyone, let's carry these people two to of the tanks. Hurry, they're about to die!" said Carl. Everyone rushed and carried the boy and the girl down to the power room where all the tanks were held.

"THROW THE BOY INTO THAT TANK AND THE GIRL INTO THIS TANK. WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" yelled Carl as they threw the boy and girl into the tank. A second after they were dunked into the tank lightning struck them and they flew out.

"WHAT HAPPENED AND ARE YOU CRAZY?!" screamed the boy and girl, freaked out and confused.

"Well first of all you guys were so badly injured that I had to throw you into these tanks to live and yes I am crazy as well as dark, messed up, and TOTALLY AWESOME!" exclaimed Carl on the last part. "By the way that pool gave you awesome powers. Girl whose name I don't know yet, you will have the ability to throw explosive pink glitter, the ability to turn things pink, except your eyes, the ability to summon paintball weapons that explode on contact with your enemy, and the ability to telepathy with Ellis. Boy whose name I don't know yet, you will have the ability of deadly accuracy with guns and expertise with swords just like me but a little bit worse. You also have the ability to regenerate even if you are one tiny blood cell. You also have super speed too."

"Hey what are your names?" said Ellis thinking that she had seen the girl before.

"My names Nicole," said the girl. "My names Devin," said the boy. "Why do you ask-," Devin tried to say but couldn't as all the boys dog piled on Devin and Ellis hugged Nicole as tight as she could. They let go of Devin and Nicole, who were speechless.

"Wha-why did you do that?" asked Devin and Nicole, obviously confused of what just happened.

Ellis spoke first, "Nicole, we're sisters! Remember when you were little, you were separated from you sister named Ellis?" she said. "I'm Ellis, your sister!" Nicole was contemplating this but then her eyes widened and she screamed. "Ellis! Oh how I have missed you. And now I can communicate thoughts with you forever!" They both screamed and jumped excitedly.

"Girls, with their dramatic actions and speech. Just weird," murmured Carl. This caused all the girls to stop what they were doing and glare at Carl. He looked away. "Devin remember when you were eight and there was these two other boys you friended? Remember how you and those two other boys became rebels and started killing, bombing, and terrorizing monkeys and their military headquarters. And finally remember how those boys names were Carl and Conner and you and them were separated when the monkeys caught all of you guys and sent you all in different prisons. That's us me and Connor. Now we all have super powers."

"I remember that!" Devin said. "Oh man, I missed you guys! I have been thinking about both of you when I escaped." All three boys gave each other bro hugs and hi-fived each other. When they were done, the girls were still glaring at Carl.

"Geez I'm sorry. IT'S A PRANK!" said Carl, annoyed by the glares, "WANNA FIGHT?!"

The girls stopped and the Doctor began to speak.

"Excuse me for headbutting the reunion but what are we going to do now?" asked that Doctor.

At that instant a red light started to flash off and on and a computer popped up in front of Carl.

"Oh god, Chimichanga is in a major city with his army! He has overridden the security and has killed anyone who tried to stop him. Shhhh he's about to say something. Man does he look mad." said Carl and turned up the amplifier on the speakers on the computer in order for everyone to hear."

"CARL! I AM VERY ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$% THAT YOU DESTROYED ONE OF MY BEST BASES AND SOME OF MY MOST TRUSTWORTHY ADVISORS! FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY! I WILL MAKE YOU LOSE EVERYTHING THAT YOU LOVE AND IF YOU DON'T COME HERE I WILL NUKE EVERY MAJOR HUMAN CITY IN THIS WORD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- man that was a really bad evil laugh. Anyway I WILL GIVE YOU THREE DAYS AND IF YOU DON'T," Chimichanga raised a controller with a red button on it. After that the computer went static.

"YOU HEARD HIM. WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS. LET'S MEET IN TWO DAYS TO PREPARE. I WILL BE GIVING YOU A SHEET OF WHERE YOUR QUARTERS ARE IN MY CASTLE." said Carl, handing out a sheet to everyone. "LET'S BEAT THIS FRIGGIN MONKEY!"


	8. RETURN OF THE MOODY TEEN: Chapter 8

Kevin's Perspective: As I lay as a bloody corpse filled with cancer. I hear a distant sound of an explosion and feel my body move. Turns out, I was right next to the explosion and had my body flung thousands and thousands of miles somewhere. I wake up and see my body is completely restored. Am I in heaven. I look around and see this massive city in the distance. There are explosions and gunshot coming from the city. I assume I am not in heaven for two reasons: one, guns and explosive devices are probably not allowed in heaven and two, I am really hungry. I start to walk to the city, wondering why there are a bunch of explosions and gunfire coming from the megapolis.

Turns out, that retarded son of a bit*h monkey who killed me is there, along with the boy that I saw before I died. He has two miniguns filled with explosive bullets firing at all these robot monkeys trying to destroy him. With him is this boy in an exoskeleton firing two super shotguns, two girls throwing explosive glitter, a boy running superfast in a deadpool outfit firing guns, two girls flying with swords in their hands, a man who looks like a doctor firing bolts of lightning out of his pen, all of them trying to get to the monkey who killed me. But alas, they were losing. The monkeys were in numbers and they were overwhelming them. I saw the monkey about to press a red button. Even though I am dumb, I knew that red buttons meant danger. I had to do something. I saw a handgun. I picked it up and tried to aim at the monkey. Then I released all the magazine in the direction. It didn't hit the monkey, but it hit and broke the controller. The monkey looked shocked and then angry. It looked and realized me. "IT'S THE FRIGGIN STUPID MOODY TEEN WHO RUINED MY PERFECT PROPOSITION! NOW YOU RUIN THIS?! I WILL KILL YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" the monkey screamed. Now all the monkeys were directs at killing me. I started to run, but suddenly, they all blew up! The boy and his squad stood on top of the carnage. After he blew the smoke of the minigun he offered his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. He said,"Thank you very much! My name is Carl by the way. Even though you are stupid and a moody teen, I want to offer you a place in the team." Even though I was offended, I smiled and took his offer. But then I realized something. The monkey escaped! But there was a note. I pointed and said,"The monkey escaped but left a note! What does it say?" Carl picked it up. It said "PROJECT: METAL EARTH" Carl said,"Uh oh, this doesn't sound good." But I wasn't listening. I felt a sudden sharp pain in my chest and all went dark.

I woke up and found myself in a castle. Carl and his friends stood around me. He smiled and said,"Hi! After I healed you I gave you powers that make you invincible, like a body shield! You will tank for the team and by that I mean literally and mentally." Carl grew serious,"Alright we have to get ready for Chimichanga, this time, we attack! But first, we celebrate for our new member" Everyone got all happy and the cheers rang out into the night.


	9. THE DISCOVERY: Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter Nine: The Discovery/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Connor's Perspective: The party was spectacular! There were games, cake, and more games! There was one we all especially liked called Shoot the Chimichanga. We would shoot robots dressed as Chimichanga with bows, guns, and even RPG-7s! Jess and Amanda would slice the robots with flaming swords since they didn't like guns. Carl programed his robot to scream and leak blood when he would shoot the fake Chimichanga with his minigun. But suddenly, we heard a gigantic booom! A red alarm started to sound and Carl looked at his watch that had screens on it. "OUT OF ALL ANIMALS, IT HAD TO BE A FRIGGIN MONKEY! LET'S BURN HIM ALLIIVE! Carl screamed evilly. "Conner check the rooms to make sure there is nobody except for the monkey I spotted!" Carl said. I noded and they took off. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After running to check most of the rooms, I started to lean to take a quick rest when suddenly. The stone I leaned on shoved inward from my force! I started to think that it was just a loose stone when suddenly, a doorway appeared next to it! I took out my gun I kept at my belt and carefully descended down the stairs. It opened up to a gigantic room full of machinery with this box in the middle that had word written on the side. I couldn't see it from this distance so I moved closer. It said something that chilled me more than the Project: Metal Earth Chimichanga had left us. It was labeled:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #ff0000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PROJECT EARTH INCINERATOR /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.2; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: right;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"To be continued.../span/p 


End file.
